Legend of the Lonely Moon
by Half Blood-Jedi-Warlock
Summary: Look outside. The moon is beautiful, isn't it? It fills the dark sky with light. It reflects the sun's rays, it is very gentle. But sometimes the sky at night is cold and lonesome. It is a distant and shadowy sort of beauty. The moon is all by herself. Why is the moon so lonely?


**Disclaimer: If I was Mystique, I'd impersonate the directors of the X-Men films, and say I own it all. But I'm not, so I can't. Bummer.**

* * *

Can I tell you a story?

_"Sure, why not?"_

It's a Blackfoot legend, from when our people still roamed the earth. But I've got to warn you; it's sad.

_"Ok."_

Look outside. The moon is beautiful, isn't it? It fills the dark sky with light. It reflects the sun's rays, it is very gentle. But sometimes the sky at night is cold and lonesome. It is a distant and shadowy sort of beauty. The moon is all by herself. Why is the moon is so lonely?

_"Why?"_

Because she used to have a lover.

_"Oh. You tell this to the kids?"_

No. Now hush, stop making me laugh! During the times of the Blackfoot tribes, the moon was a spirit. She traveled in her domain, the skies, keeping watch over mankind in their sleep. She enjoyed her duty, but she was not happy. Her friends, the stars, were cold and beautiful. They ruled the realm above her and around her, but kept their distance. They did not understand how she wanted to share her life with someone; someone who was her equal. Then one day, there was a man. The Moon loved him, and he loved her. His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together. They were equals in power and love. They were both very happy.

_"This is a true story?"_

Mmm-hmm, it's true all right. And don't you pull that face with me, I swear it's real. No interrupting now, or you won't get to hear the rest of it.

_"That's not fair!"_

Who says I'm fair? Anyway, so every night, they would wander the skies together. Sharing their power, drawing courage and comfort from one another. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. An evil spirit, named Trickster, wanted the Moon for himself. He wanted her beauty and her power over the night. He believed that if she became his lover, all her power would be his for the taking, and his to command.

Trickster, being the selfish idiot that he was, went up to Kuekuatsu and told him that the Moon had asked for flowers. He suggested that Kuekuatsu come down to our world, down to the earth, and pick her some wild roses. Everyone knew she liked those best. Since Kuekuatsu loved the Moon and wanted to surprise her, he went during the day down to earth, down to a field, and picked a whole bunch of them, all different colors. He arranged them in a beautiful vase and sat down to wait until nightfall, when he would bring the flowers to his lover.

_"That's mighty nice of that Trickster to suggest. 'Hey, go get some flowers for your girlfriend while I steal her away. No biggie.'"_

Ha. But shhh, listen. Meanwhile, Trickster watched… and waited…

Evening came, and the Moon rose from her daytime sleep. She prepared to watch over humankind with her lover Kuekuatsu by her side, like always. But…

_"But?"_

But… he did not arrive. The Moon grew restless and so she decided to go looking for him. Her night vigil went on slowly, and her gaze roamed the fields of the earth. Her gentle radiance casted light and shadows as she searched for her love.

Finally, when all hope was lost, she heard something that was out of place in the quiet night. A groan. A howl of anguish.

She moved towards it, and discovered… Kuekuatsu. He was on his knees in the field, his hands covering his face. A beautiful vase of flowers sat beside him.

The Moon rushed to comfort him, but was blocked by an invisible barrier. Sadness filled her heart. She had forgotten, and so must have he…

_"What did he forget?"_

You'll see.

"I'm sorry!" He raised his hands up, trying to reach her in his grief. "I just wanted to give you these. I wanted to make you happy. But I forgot… and now I am gone and can't be with you…now we are separated…"

Kuekuatsu, in his excitement to please the Moon, had forgotten an ancient rule that was set in the creation of the worlds. Once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. The Moon knew that fact too. So she stayed with him as long as she could, giving him light during the dark night. She had to leave eventually, for the morning was not her domain.

But the next night, Trickster came to her with an offer, his wicked eyes gleaming. Maybe now that Kuekuatsu was gone, she would choose him and reap the benefits. And with her power, he would have his reward.

That's when she knew. She _knew_. He was the one responsible for all this pain. She took up her spear and her bow and arrows, and drove him from her domain. Trickster fled into the darkness.

Then the Moon remembered Kuekuatsu in the field of roses. She traveled back, and sure enough, that's where he was. The Wind felt sorry for them; he carried their voices on a soft breeze so they could hear one another. She tried to comfort him as he howled her name from a distance. She whispered his name.

Kuekuatsu had not lost his powers. But he had lost his love. He constantly wandered the earth, weary and sad. Every night, he came back to the field of roses. The vase was still there, as a reminder, but the flowers inside withered and died. The Moon rose to console him; their tears fell and created a lake in the field. Soon he became gaunt and hollow-cheeked. He morphed into his wolf form, as it was easier to survive in rather than a human form. He was the first wolf. And to this day, each night he and his descendants look up in the sky, see the Moon and howl her name. He can never be with her again. That's why the moon is lonely.

_"Wow… Koo-koo-ka-choo got screwed."_

Ku-e-ku-at-su. It means 'the Wolf', or 'the Wolverine'.

_"Huh. That guy still got screwed, though. He got the raw end of the deal."_

Really, that's all you got from the story? Ha. Listen closer, there's a moral. No matter how far you're separated from those you love, you can still be close to them. You can call their name. They might not answer at all; or they may answer in the only way they know how. You may not understand. But despite everything, they will hear you.

* * *

**This fanfic is an extended version of the log cabin scene in ****_X-Men: Origins_****. I decided to write about Logan and Kayla from Kayla's perspective, because I liked the way she told the story about the moon. The tale is like a mirror of their lives. Except Logan is always losing the women he loves; not just once, but twice. You notice he has a thing for telepaths?**


End file.
